


Heat exhaustion

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Illness, India, She gets sick, heat - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Evie suffers from heat sickness while her and Henry are exploring their new home.





	Heat exhaustion

Evies brows furrowed as something cold dripped on to her forehead. It felt good, especially when the coolness spread from a small dot to all over her forehead. She hummed slightly, turning her head and shifting.   
"Shhh darling, don't rush yourself. I'm here." A voice told her. It was soft, inviting, and familiar but her mind couldn't seem to pin point the person. Slowly she opened her eyes, groaning when the light hit them. Everything felt groggy and awful. "Jaya..." she muttered as her vision focused on him. "Jaya." 

"Careful my darling, you had quite a nasty day" there's a gentle but concerned smile on his face as he speaks. She can see him getting closer but her mind doesn't register that he's moved till she feels a brief brush of his lips on hers. As he pulls away Henry removed the wetness from her forehead and pats her skin dry. It's only then does she realize how sticky her entire body is. Evie moves to sit up but is stopped by his calloused hand. The roughness of it awakens her more. 

Henry eases her up to sit and pulls her bed sheet up to cover her naked chest. "Drink. You need it" he says as he hands her a glass of water. Slowly she raises it to her lips and with him holding her she drinks it all down with ease. Evie leans to her side to rest against him. Her hair is loose. "What...when did we come back home?" She remembers going out to explore Punjabi, she swears they left all ready. 

"You have suffered from heat sickness. When you started to become uncomfortable I suggested we head home, only then did it progress. You've been sleeping for a while now" Henry explains. His darling Evie had been sweating and lethargic as they explored rooftops and city streets. He remembers the flush of her cheeks and the way her hair clung to her forehead. It was when she complained of dizziness did he know she was ill, but it wasn't until she fainted did he begin to truly worry. 

Henry had rushed her back home, carrying her in his arms. The first person he saw from the house he ordered to bring medicine and water to them. He had to get her stiff clothes off first though before any of that would help. He should have known, he should have known these stupid English clothes would do this. It was easy to remove her coat, shoes, belts, shirt, but the corset was another challenge. He couldn't unlace it enough to take off by himself so he resorted to cutting them. They could be replaced later; she could not. 

With her clothing removed he tucked her under the covers for modesty sake and began trying to cool her. Wet towels were placed under her arms, on her neck and forehead, on her more intimate areas, and to her wrists. Slowly her color returned to normal. 

"I'm sorry to have been a burden. I feel so foolish now" Evie says. 

"Don't be. You are not the first Englishman to faint from heat; you will not be the last either." Henry gently kisses her forehead, brushing her hair back behind her shoulders. "There is not a reason in this world for me to think of you as a burden. Your health comes first" he holds her close. As Evie moves her arms to wrap around him her cover falls, exposing her soft skin to the cooling evening air. Henry pulls away to look at her. 

Her skin has always been soft, but the soft light for sunset coupled with her flowing locks and eyes that glimmer with love, she looks more sensual then any painting or carving in history. It's the way her features, already delicate in design, appear to be etched into existence with the tender care of an all loving mother; how her eyes seem doe-like and wet yet no tears fall upon her full and rosy cheeks; but it is her lips that bring the entire masterpiece together. They are full, smooth and soft and parted softly as in question. There is a natural pink color to them, which intensifies in the center and disperses in beautiful softness. 

"You are my goddess Evie. Nothing will change that"


End file.
